Desire of my Demon
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: Naruto's been having strange dreams lately and all he can think about is what he is exactly. What if Minato wasn't really human? What does Kyuubi know that Naru doesn't? This is a yaoi! pairing Kyuunaru! Cause it can be! Konaha Bashing! Being rewritten...


_He washed the blood from his hands in the river. Memories flashed threw his head of what he'd done. It was all for him; the man he love. All for his red-haired beauty, the mighty beast._

_Kyuubi no Kistune…He heard him whisper in his ear, making him shiver in delight._

_ "I approve, you may wake now."_

Our favorite blond ninja awoke in cold sweat. Everyday he's been having these strange dreams and all he remembers is that same voice. How long has it been? A few months? That's right it all started on his thirteenth birthday.

The day of his first kill. Some horny, angry villager thought that they could try and rape him just because they thought Naruto to be weak. The key word in that last sentence is try. The Uzumaki slashed the dumb asses throat so fast the bastard didn't even know when the blade connected with his skin._ I'm getting tired of this_ _bullshit!_

**No duh, there kit.**

_Kyuubi?!_

**Who else would it be kit? What surprised to know that I don't spend all my time sleeping?**_** How the hell did the seal weaken so damn fast? It's not supposed to until-**_

_Hey! Kyuubi? Um I need to go meet with my team today…so yeah you can go back to sleep if you want_

_…_**I'm bored right now so I'm gonna watch you train today or whatever the heck you do. **

Sighing, Naruto finished putting on his please kill me I want to die jumpsuit and walked out the door. Glares were directed to him, some stones thrown here and there but no one dare to touch him. The Hokage made that clear to the council and the village. People started spitting at his feet…well the best they could do. They were all amateurs at spitting so it didn't get to his feet but really it ended up on theirs.

_I'm surrounded by morons!...Kyuubi talk to me! Save me from the crackpots!_

**What the hell is a crackpot?**

_I don't really know I just heard it when my team went on some C-ranked mission to some village._

**Hey kit! Look up.**

He had arrived at the bridge and he was the first one there. He decide to do some thinking and sat against the edge of the bridge. Letting his shoes touch the river. That's when Naruto fell asleep to have yet another dream about the strange voice.

* * *

Sasuke was getting annoyed. Sakura just so happened to bump into him on his way to the training grounds but Sasuke knew the fan-girl was just stalking him...again. So when he saw the 'dead-last' sleeping at the bridge, he wanted to mess with him just to make his day seem better. That is until Kakashi showed up.

* * *

Sakura wasn't having a good start either. 'Her Sasuke-kun' kept ignoring her! (an: blah lost my lunch) She noticed Her Sasuke-kun was staring along with Kakashi-sensei(an:did I spell that right?) at Naruto-baka. Why is he getting all of the attention!?

* * *

Naruto awoke the very second he heard Sakura's failed attempts at getting a date with duck-ass. Right now he was having a conversation with Kyuubi just hoping that they would-like always-forget him. But luck wasn't on his side at this moment.

Sasuke couldn't(surprisingly) take the silence any longer.

"Dead-last. What the hell is up with you?! What you run out of ramen?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head. Everyones eyes widen. His eyes held intense hatred but Sasuke regain his composure first with his arrogant smirk still in place.

"Sasuke. There are three things wrong with what you just said. One: If I'm a 'dead-last' then who dies first? Two: Since when in this ass-kissing village have you cared about what was up with me? And three: I never run out of ramen because I never ran in ramen in the first place."

Naruto turned his head. Sasuuke's smirk went bye-bye. Sakura decided to be a bitch.

"Baka! You can't talk to Sasuke like that! Blah Blah Nag Nag" Naruto just zoned her out. His conversations with Kyuubi had some-what calmed him. Like Kyuubi was the only one who knew what he was thinking. Well he kinda did...their minds were linked.

* * *

The training went as usual. Kakashi would do one-on-one with Sasuke. Sakura would watch and Naruto would be left alone. But this time around Naruto wanted to be left alone.

**Hey kit. I just got an idea!**

_What Kyuubi?_

**Want me to train you?**

_Why Do you think I'm weak?! I am not weak! I'll show you Kyuubi! TRAIN ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_

_**What the hell? Touchy subject~.**_**Okay kit, calm down. I don't think your weak, okay?**

_Hai sensei._

_**He's so cu-ThE FuCk Am I THInkinG? I'm like thousands of years older than him! He's thirteen!...Why does that matter? I mean he is cute and he is my host so of course I'm going to notice that. Not to mention the fact that the seal is weakening faster, soon I'll be able to-**_

_Kyuubi-sensei? Are you sleeping? What's wrong?_

**Nothing kit. I'll train you tonight. I also need to talk to you. Before you go to sleep think about the voice in your dreams. Until then I'll be asleep.**

* * *

After 'training', Naruto ran straight to his apartment. Bent on getting there as fast as his legs would go so he could sleep. He slammed the door shut then locked it tight. He started to strip to the last article of clothing that covered his... lower half:his black boxer briefs. Grabbing a over-sized white t-shirt, he raced to his bed and thought about the voice in his dreams. It didn't occur to him that the voice sounded oddly familiar...

-

The blond tossed and turned over the covers of the bed. Moonlight burned against his eyelids making a nuisance to the teen who so desperately wanted to sleep. He was restless. Maybe he could tire himself out by reading scrolls? No! He wanted to sleep now! The cold air wrapped around his form from a broken window. Sliding under the covers, the Uzumaki still couldn't feel warmth. He thought of the calming voice that always made him feel delight. The red-haired beauty, his mighty beast.

* * *

He found himself in a sewer. A golden dim light escaped from the pipes. He was still wearing the over-sized t-shirt and his boxer-briefs when he started walking. The same voice in his dreams kept guiding him to his destination. Where was he going? He didn't know nor care. Blue eyes were glazed with a curious look.

"Turn right","Stay straight" and "Go left": directions for him to follow. Then he stopped. Before him was a tall cage. A piece of paper labeled "seal" looked as if it was slowly dissolving. Red, piercing, blood-shot eyes opened and looked directly at him. They slowly closed and the seal started to dissolve faster until it was completely gone. The bars of the prison opened and out-stepped a man who seemed to be eighteen. His hair was silk incarnated; shining like blood from an open wound. Black highlights started form the roots then spread out. His eyes were golden with silted-pupils. Skin was a darker shape of tan than Naruto's. Chest well toned with a six-pack. He was wearing an open dark-brown vest and black cargo pants. His feet were bare and ears had a some-what pointed tip. Two whiskers mirrored each cheek.

Then he spoke,"Kit, it's nice to see you in the flesh." Kyuubi gave his kit a silly grin. Yes, you read right. HIS kit. Naruto just didn't know that yet...

* * *

To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement. Kyuubi had the same voice of the one he heard in his dreams! He gaped at the red head. He looked him up and down then stopped at his chest. Blood rushed to Naruto's head; a cute blush that showed on his light tan cheeks and his lips turned pink.

"Kit. Your staring." Kyuubi still had that grin on his face. He thought his kit looked even more cute when he was embarrassed.

"K-Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto had to avert his eyes. Kyuubi was just to much for him to handle. The fact that he didn't have a shirt on raised perverted thoughts to the blonds 's mind..."Kyuubi?"

"Yes, kit?". The Uzumaki's eyes widened as Kyuubi's slender finger lifted his chin; his lips hovering over Naruto's.

"Why is t-the s-seal g-go-gone?"

Kyuubi chuckled,"A little blunt aren't you, kit?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Your cute, kit.". Naruto's blush found it's way to his neck and turned red. "S-sensei j-j-just tell m-me why the seal is gone!"

"Okay kit, but your going to have to sit down for this." Kyuubi lifted Naruto up then placed him in his lap. Naruto looked up with his blush still in tact, if possible it got a darker shade of red.

The fox gazed at the blond with a faraway look,"Kit, what I'm about to tell you is important so I don't want you to interrupt, okay?" His voice was strong, demanding yet at the same time gentle. Naruto nodded,"Hai, sensei".

"Alright I'll start with your heritage that I've gathered so far. Your father was born a demon; he was raised to hate humans but he was so fascinated by them, it some-what turned into a one-sided love, if you could put it that way. At the age of seven thousand-seven in human years-, he ran away from his home and somehow ended up in this Hidden Village. He lost his memories while he stayed in the village's orphanage but he still continued to have his one-sided love for humans. He was then given a name: Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime. Your mother was a ...human with demon blood. A half-breed, because of a blood-line. The blood-line disappears without the blessing of a Bijuu...Do you want to know what the bloodline is?"

"Hai"

"You have the ability to manipulate illusions and the dead."

"You mean like genjustu?"

"No, kit. I mean whatever happens in the illusion happens to that person and you can control all the bodies or skeleton of those who have died."

"..."

"Kit? You okay?"

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No." Kyuubi leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear,"I also wanted to tell you that I've decided that you'll forever be my mate."

Kyuubi pulled his waist, lifted his chin, and said "Your mine. now." Then he kissed him.

* * *

I said I was going to fucking rewrite it and I sure as pippy did! :(

I'm angry at how I used too write! This is an outrage! But there! I don't hate it anymore so I might update this story more.


End file.
